In The Face Of Death
by xXsavvyloveXx
Summary: A sequel to the movie. Van and Carl are on another adventure in America where not only vampires and werewolve's lurk, but a creature far more powerful then all other creatures put together. Another hero will join them. R&R!
1. Getting Things Started

::::::::::::::I loved this movie and have done my best to make a sequel to it. Anyway'z...read and enjoy!::::::::::::::  
  
There was a time when the son of the devil lived among Transilvania. A time when all things seemed hopeless until by chance, a man, wanted throughout Europe for so called murders when he was only doing his will to god, had saved their lives. But he had been seen at the site of those unsightly deaths and had been claimed wanted. Dead or alive. Now been called to a meeting with a priest, his steady heart laid in Paris.  
  
"Your late." the priest said sternly to Gabriel Van Helsing as he entered the confession stand.  
  
"Ran into another murder." he quietly replied.  
  
"By the same creature?" the priest asked as he lifted the cage set barrier between their faces.  
  
Gabriel nodded and looked at the confession stand door through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Did you see it?" the priest asked. His eyes were set on Van's.  
  
"No. Just a shadow." Van replied shaking his head.  
  
"That's all you had to see my friend." the priest said and the wall behind them lifted from the ground.  
  
Van gave him a curious look as he rose from the bench. The priest shot him a glance, not a pleasant one by the looks of it, and continued down the candle lit stone hallway. Van adjusted his hat with a sigh and followed the silent priest. Unlike during the time of Dracula, this time the priest reeked with fear. His old hands were shaking just enough to be noticed without a second glance. His breathing was raspy and jagged. Van placed a hand on the priest's shoulder and turned him towards him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"You will soon find out. Soon." the priest replied and gently shoved the hand aside.  
  
"I have the right to know. If I'm going after the creature I would like to know exactly what it is I'm facing." Van said, this time with force.  
  
The priest didn't reply. He turned around and walked into a room filled with men making things, repairing them, inventing...you name it. They were running around aimlessly going to whatever their eyes first saw. Carl ran from one side of the room to the other with another one of his inventions in his hands. He ran halfway back until he saw Van. His eyes widened when he saw the look in his eyes.  
  
"You know your coming with me, right?" Van said tauntingly.  
  
"How did I know that was coming?" Carl asked nobody in particular. He walked away from them hoping they wouldn't follow. Carl took a quick glance behind him only to see Van right behind him. Van gave him a smile that only made Carl want to kill himself.  
  
"Oh...uh...hello their Gabriel." he stuttered as he walked to a table and started pouring various potions into other various bottles. A faint mist trickled from the bottle he held on to. He stopped what he was doing and turned to Van. "Why me!?"  
  
Van gave him a confused look. He knew exactly what Carl was talking about but had decided to play stupid. He always liked messing with Carl's head.  
  
"Don't play games with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about!"  
  
Realizing that the little game wasn't working he sighed and crossed his arms. "Alright. So what's your problem this time?"  
  
"This time!? THIS TIME!? Oh... well.... I don't really know. Except for one little thing." he said lifting a finger up to Van's face. Van motioned for Carl to continue. Carl nodded his stiff head and said, "Last time I almost got my head ripped off from saving that girl!"  
  
"But did she not reward you in a more pleasurable way?" Van asked grinning.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Her garter was laying under the couch. Sticking halfway out. You do a lousy job in hiding things." Van mocked, still grinning.  
  
"Well it's not like I'm a monk. I'm a friar! I can do whatever the bloody hell I want." Carl replied and accidentally tossed the potion in his hand behind him. Once it hit the ground, it exploded in a bright green mist that sparkled in the light. It twirled into a tornado like structure and lightning shot out of it demolishing whatever it hit. After a few seconds it subsided. Papers were everywhere and pieces of inventions were everywhere. Everyone turned to Carl and gave him a deadly glare.  
  
"Do you want me to get the stuff so we can leave RIGHT NOW?" Carl quickly said.  
  
"I think that would be the wise thing to do." Van replied and walked out of the room, leaving Carl to get whatever it was they needed.  
  
::::::::::::::::Review please!::::::::::::::: 


	2. To America

Gabriel was waiting outside the church, eyes watching him. He felt a disturbing presence. He quickly looked above him only to see a large bat- like wing disappear onto the building roof, that was next to the church. He stared at the spot for a while until his concentration was broken.  
  
"Gabriel!" Carl literally shouted into his face. He waved a bony hand across Van's gaze until he snapped back into reality.  
  
Van shoved Carl into the wall. He turned to him glaring. "Don't do that."  
  
"Well excuse me Mr. Toughguy but you looked half dead." Carl stopped to pick up the things he dropped and followed Van down the street into an ally. "Besides...I'm supposed to tell where were going and what were facing aren't I?"  
  
Van leaned against a crate box and eyed Carl. Van's hat was slightly tipped to the front so his eyes were shaded in a way that his eyes looked haunted. "Ok. So tell me what terrible creature are we facing here."  
  
"Well it's not here. It's in America. And the creature is twice as powerful as Dracula was. So were probably in deep trouble and will die in the task."  
  
"What is it?" Van asked impatiently now.  
  
"Dracula's sister. She's older and in a higher place than Dracula ever was. As her brother had 3 wives, she has 3 husbands. This sort of thing must run in the family but as far as we know she's the last of her family and she isn't very happy. She's been looking for his murderer which in fact would be you." Carl said with much enthusiasm but didn't look particularly happy.  
  
"Does she look similar to him?" Van asked. 'That wing...' he thought. 'Could it be?'  
  
"Why yes...she does in fact." Carl replied. "Why?"  
  
Van had drifted into space. Carl waved his hand in Van's face. Van snapped back to reality and threw Carl into the wall. "I said don't do that!"  
  
"I asked a question." Carl replied, rubbing a sore arm.  
  
"What was it?" Van asked looking at the rooftops. He was looking for another odd find. Perhaps the wing? Maybe that was Dracula' sister. Perhaps she had finally found him. He kept his hands on the blades attached to his leather belt and said, not looking at Carl but down the ally, "I saw a wing. Much like Dracula's."  
  
"Well then it appears that she has found you. But why didn't Clarviete kill you? That is what I want to know." Carl said.  
  
"Who?" Van asked and looked at Carl.  
  
"Clarviete. That is her name." Carl replied and turned to leave. "Come on we have to catch the next ship to America." he added and mounted his horse that was tied to the same pole as Van's.  
  
Van hurried to his horse and mounted it. He took one last look around, and then they galloped to the docks.  
  
In a few minutes ride, they had reached their destination. The sun was beginning to set. The water where the ships were docked was of various colors and the glare cast off from the sun was blinding. The ship they were sailing was called, 'Tessela'. Named after a ship built by the same maker that had sunk in a storm over fifty years ago. They rode theirs horses onto the ship and took them into the stables where several Thoroughbreds were being kept. The ship was a wide vessel with 3 large sails, to speed up the travel. She was lightly loaded with cannons and a weapon's keep was below deck. Van returned up deck to see that they had pulled away from Paris.  
  
He walked over to Carl who was holding a compass in one hand an odd looking device in the other. Carl didn't even notice Van's presence.  
  
"What's that thing?" Van asked taking the device from his hand.  
  
"That would be my latest invention." Carl replied and took it from Van's grasp.  
  
Van shrugged. "What does it do?"  
  
"It determines how long the journey will be. The exact length. Anyway...it's a traveling mechanism so it will help us on our quest to destroy Clarviete."  
  
Van winced at Carl and slowly walked away to the helm. He asked the captain himself how far the journey would be. He was told 7 days if no storm and possibly 9 if they encounter a storm. Van then asked Carl and his answer was exactly 7 days.  
  
Exactly 7 days of pure boredom had passed and another glimpse of something had caught his eye on the second day of the journey. His heart told him that Clarviete was following them. Van always had a hand on one of his weapons whenever he walked out on deck. The sailors grew weary of him for the variety of weapons he kept with him. He was claimed a dangerous man on the ship and people stayed clear of him.  
  
They reached South Carolina's shore at sunset and they were literally forced off the vessel. The town was peaceful and looked to be of an upper- class town. The houses were mansions let alone a few apartment homes. The cobble streets looked untouched except for a few piles of horse dung that laid on the side of the street. Now with just a reddish light from the fading sun, a few young boys began to light the street lamps.  
  
"Reminds me of home." Carl replied.  
  
Van didn't answer and sent his horse forward ahead of them. They were stopped by an officer in the middle of a street. He looked them over suspiciously.  
  
"Newcomers aye?"  
  
"Were just passing through." Van replied sternly.  
  
"What have ye got there? Some little flash from inside your jacket caught my eye." the officer replied and attempted to pull back the coat.  
  
Van swiped the hand aside and glared at the officer. "I don't like other people toughing my things." he said.  
  
Carl shifted in his saddle, feeling the tension growing. "Uh...sir?"  
  
The officer looked at him. "Yes?"  
  
"His name is Van Helsing, we were sent here-"  
  
"Van Helsing!" the officer shouted and pulled out a gun thinking that there was a chance that Van would strike him dead.  
  
Van turned to Carl and gave him a deadly glare. "Why did you mention that!?" and with that he galloped past the officer knocking the man over. Carl followed feeling rather stupid and wished that he had kept his mouth shut.  
  
They galloped through a few crowds and into the woods behind a mansion that was having a party. Van turned his horse to Carl's. "You bloody idiot. Now not only Europe but America as well is after me!"  
  
"It's not like you're a murderer. It's pure misjudgment." Carl replied like it was no big deal even though he knew it was.  
  
"You don't even have half a brain do you?" Van said, not asking.  
  
Carl feeling even worse bowed his head to the floor. Then remembering what else he had to tell Van he snapped his gaze up to the warrior. Van was scanning the wooded area around them and kept his ears open for any possible threats.  
  
"I don't suppose you want to hear what I have to tell you then, do you?"  
  
Van glared at Carl. "At this point, any information would be useful."  
  
"Good. Because it's how to kill Clarviete." Carl now had Van's full attention. "But first we must go inside that mansion that's holding a party. In there, we will meet a new companion that has the information we need. I don't really know how to kill her myself." Carl admitted.  
  
Van sighed in exasperation. The sound of an angry mob was getting closer.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::review please!:::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	3. Clarviete's First Attack

Van and Carl leaped from the wooded area into the mob right at the edge of the trees. Van was shouting as he went and Carl was more compared to screaming. They guided their horses around the many people in attempt to keep from running someone over. At the same moment a group of horseman were galloping after them. Van turned his head to look behind him. Carl was still there, right behind him.  
  
"I'm guessing we won't arrive at the party for awhile." Carl shouted to Van.  
  
Van smirked and smacked his heels into the horse's hind legs and leaped forward into an even faster gallop. Carl, Van, and the people chasing them were now at a stampede and stopping seemed impossible. Their horses were panting heavily but kept their pace steady. Van and Carl turned down an ally where barrels were laid out. Van held the reigns tight and his horse leaped into the air. Carl soon came over the barrier and they galloped off. Unfortunately the other riders weren't ready for the unexpected barrier and they all toppled over it. Though Van and Carl were clear from the people they didn't slow down. They turned around to the direction that they first came down at a gallop, heading for the party.  
  
But another party of riders came at them. Van was expecting a head-on- collision until the group finally pulled hard on the reigns and the horses reared back neighing with whatever strength they had left. Some horses had fallen over from the sudden stop but the other riders turned around and galloped away as fast they could. Van and Carl were left puzzled until the sound of strong wing beats were heard behind them.  
  
The shadow of a creature was right behind them, heading straight for Van. Van jumped off his horse and the creature scooped the horse up with it's talons. Realizing that Van was missing it dropped the horse into a 40-foot drop. The horse hit the floor with a crash, dead at impact. Carl scooped Van onto the back of his saddle and they galloped into the other direction. They were heading straight for the harbor.  
  
"Should I keep going?" Carl shouted back.  
  
Van looked ahead of them and hesitated. But once he looked back and saw the creature he shouted, "YES!"  
  
The creature was large and its long wings had several holes in it for speed. It had large fangs and it had huge talons on its large bony feet. The creature was a purplish red and it had horns at the top of its spiked head. Its eyes glared a glowing fiery red. It's feet stretched out towards them, it came in fast but the horse jumped the dock and they fell into the freezing cold water. Once again the creature only got a handful of horse and it dropped it into the ocean. Van and Carl hid under the dock until the creature finally passed.  
  
Van's heart for a change was racing. Carl thought his heart had stopped and clutched his chest as a wave of pain took over. Van grabbed Carl as he slowly sunk to the sand below. Van held him above the water with one hand and held onto the pole of the dock with his other.  
  
"You alright?" Van asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just pure shock. That's all." Carl replied.  
  
They made their way to the shore, shivering from the cold. In the distance, the horse only drifted out farther into sea and suddenly sunk to the bottom from exhaustion. Carl stood hunched over gasping for air. Van stood tall and poured the water out of his gun. He turned to Carl and asked, "What the hell was that?"  
  
Carl looked up at him still hunched over and dropped his gaze. "That my friend was Clarviete, in flesh."  
  
Van's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "She's monstrous! Three times the size of her brother."  
  
"I know." Carl quietly replied and straightened himself up. His knees cracked in the process. "Bloody hell!" he shouted.  
  
Van took Carl by the arm and guided him up the stairway and onto the street where the civilians watched warily for the creature. Van took out his bow and arrow and held it against his shoulder. In the other he held his silver gun with a finger on the trigger. The people who's heads were stuck out of the doorway's and windows gaped at the sight of him. He looked like a legendary warrior but evil and the same time. They gradually made their way to the party and entered smelling like rotten fish from the ocean water. Everyone turned their heads to him and began screaming when they saw Van's choice of weapons.  
  
"Don't you think you should put those away?" Carl stuttered.  
  
"No more chances Carl. Now where is this person we are supposed to meet?"  
  
"Uhhh...." Carl looked around the crowd of terrified people and around them. "Up the stairs and I believe in one of the rooms up there." he said pointing to the spiral stairs.  
  
Van walked towards the stairs. Noticing the stares he turned to them and shouted, "Well..go on with your little party!"  
  
The people looked from one to the other and they slowly began to walk away and start doing what they were doing before they were interrupted. Carl apologized to them and they made their way up the stairs. After passing three rooms a pair of hands appeared and pulled Van and Carl into a darkened room.  
  
"You pull far to much attention to yourself Van Helsing." the stranger said.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::review please!::::::::::::::::::: 


	4. How To Kill The Sister

The room was dark so the shadow of the stranger was the only thing visible to them. The shadow moved to a wall and a match was lit revealing a woman's face. She lit several candles, just enough that they could all see each other. She blew it out and looked at Van. Van gaped at her and her name escaped his lips.  
  
"Seira!?"  
  
"Yes my brother it is me."  
  
Carl looked from one to the other, confused. "She..she's your sister?"  
  
Van nodded mouth still gaped. "So you decided to go along with this battle?"  
  
"I haven't seen much action lately." She turned to Carl. "Who's your friend?" she asked.  
  
Van was about to introduce him but Carl cut him off, "Uh..Carl. At your service." he said smirking and bowed.  
  
Van rolled his eyes and straightened Carl back up. He glared at him giving him a, "Watch it" look.  
  
Carl returned a glare to Van and shouted, "I was trying to be polite!"  
  
"You were hitting on my sister!" Van commented.  
  
"I was not! Well she is very pretty but I have a lady back in Transilvania." he said.  
  
"She only pleased you because you saved her life!" Van spat and smirked.  
  
"But your a monk." Seira chimed in.  
  
"I AM NOT A MONK! I'm a friar! God damn..sorry my lord...bloody hell why does everyone mistake me for a bloody monk!?" Carl shrieked.  
  
Van and Seira looked at him shocked with a stupid grin on their faces. Seira was starting to like this new guy. She thought he was pretty hilarious. And it showed in her expression when her grin turned into an open mouth smile and then began to laugh somewhat. Van looked at her, his brows down in confusion. She looked at him still smiling and blurted out, "He's so funny!" raising a hand to him.  
  
Carl glared at her and walked out of the room. Seira felt bad that she had hurt his feelings but there was no way in her knowing that he wasn't a monk. Seira rolled her eyes and walked out, Van following behind. His weapons were still out and it wasn't until they got into the light from the party that he noticed that his sister as well held onto some weapons. Seira had long straight brown hair that was pulled back and dark eyes. She had full lips and a well-shaped figure. Her complexion was a light tan, as if she had been tanning in the sun.  
  
They walked out of the mansion and followed Seira to a stable where several different breeds of horses were being held. The smell of hay and dust met them instantly. Seira straightened out her leather corset- like top that was over a black, long sleeve shirt and she mounted her black stallion. She looked down at Carl and Van. Realizing that they didn't have a horse she said, " Just steal one." like it was no big deal.  
  
"Oh...well, that's a relief." Carl replied sarcastically.  
  
Van took a black and grey Appaloosa and Carl took a brown and white Pinto. They left the town, surprised that nobody was chasing them out this time. They stopped on a dirt road where tall trees loomed over their heads. The horse's heads bobbed several times and each let out a whinny. Van, Carl, and Seira took a look around to see that there was nothing to worry about. Van steered is horse to the right and tapped his heels into the horses hind legs, making it walk over to Seira.  
  
Because it was dark out Carl rummaged through his saddlebag and pulled out a hand- candle and lit it. He took a wary look around him, noticing that his horse was pawing at the dirt road.  
  
"So Seira...how do we kill Clarviete?"  
  
Seira sighed, "It's not simple. We have to find a certain dagger. On the dagger, the handle is embedded with several rubies. The handle is gold and the blade is black and can pierce through anything. Possibly even a rock."  
  
"That's impossible." Carl retorted.  
  
"It may sound it, but apparently it's true." she said to Carl and turned back to Van, "It's found deep inside her castle and it won't be easy to get to. She has pets that block every entry, not that their terribly hard to get past, but precautions must be taken into action. Or we will fail and the race of men will be destroyed. From what I hear she has a tower somewhere off by lake Erie that has a stash full of vampire eggs. I don't know how many eggs were laid in Dracula's cave but this might be a bigger problem." She placed her hands on her hips and switched her glance from Van to Carl. "I heard you invent things. Is there anything that could help us?" she asked.  
  
"There is one thing that is very useful when it comes to vampires." Carl replied.  
  
"I know what your talking about." Van said and smirked.  
  
"Yes but she doesn't." Carl commented. "It's a round device that when hits the floor explodes in a bright light that ranges for at least a mile or less. It will completely demolish whatever vampire is caught in it's light. Except for Clarviete and her 3 men."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Seira said as she nodded.  
  
"Good. Because if you don't then chances are, you will die." Carl replied solemnly.  
  
"Your a very negative person." Seira commented.  
  
"So. I don't see why it should matter."  
  
"It can effect the way you handle things in the future. You don't want to mess something up, now do you?" Seira asked.  
  
Carl looked as if he was considering. "No."  
  
"Anything else we need to know?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes. In the town were headed for there's a murderer called 'Jack the Ripper'. He's said to be an ordinary man, but is really one of Clarvietes husbands. He seduces prostitutes and then kills them."  
  
"How so?" Van asked. If he was going to end this then he needed any possible clue that he could find.  
  
"Places objects into their vagina's, strangles them, tears them limb from limb, stabs them more than once, beheads them, and of course sucks their blood." she replied a little shakily.  
  
(For those of you that didn't know 'Jack the Ripper' was a real man in 1888 who did this stuff to prostitutes. It's all historical so I thought I would make someone like that a vampire. Tee Hee!)  
  
Carl gagged at the sound of it and Van gritted his teeth. If any of that stuff happened to his sister then he wouldn't stop looking for the vampire that did it until he was found and killed.  
  
:::::::::::::::Well that's it for today so please review!:::::::::::::: 


End file.
